


Good Intentions

by Just_Me_Here



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me_Here/pseuds/Just_Me_Here
Summary: You do what you do with good intentions. Most would say you are no different from the one's you hate, but you disagree. You have not made a name for yourself yet you seem to not only have gained the attention of an assassin who you knew to be one of the best in the game, but the team that is looking for her seems to think that you two have begun to work together, so is now also looking for you. She has an entire organization to keep her relatively safe, you don't.





	1. Killing a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> When you search for Villanelle/You fics and only find one, so you decide to make your own...

You do what you do because you feel as if you have too, you take no pleasure from the acts you have to commit in your job, the pleasure stems from the knowledge that what you do stops certain people, who you consider to be more basic animal than human, from hurting even more people then they already have. Sometimes you wish you could get to them before they had hurt anyone in the first place. Unlike most people in your line of work you are your own boss, you don’t follow anyone’s orders, and you decide who your targets are, usually people who seem good at avoiding the law and one’s who seem to be above it.

You are currently going for one of the latter people and are wrapped around his arm. He is the tall blond-haired blue-eyed son of a very well known successful american layer, his crimes? Every few months he goes out to bars, never the same one and seduces a woman into going home with him he never really takes him to his home, but a small apartment he had bought just to do this, and entirely sound proofed apartment that could not be traced to him. His type has narrowed down to short red-headed women over the time he has been doing this, and after having what everything points to be consensual sex with them he then proceeds to torture them for hours in various ways until they succumb to the pain. Daddy dearest knows of his sons activities and makes sure he is not caught.

You’d put on a short red wig and brown contact lenses, he has not shown any preference for any eye color but you’d never go on a mission without covering up your real hair and eyes, even if the cover is close to the original. The plan for tonight is simple, catch his eye, let him seduce you and then do to him exactly what he does to his victims. He may be a monster but he is still attractive, and letting him sleep with you just to let him feel the extra shock and surprise in the afterglow feels worth it.

As you leave she seedy bar, still a giggling blushing mess with Carter’s arms around your waist, you feel someone's eyes on you, and not in the checking you out way you have grown used to, no you feel like you are being examined and when you discreetly look in the direction you feel them from your brown eyes meet hazel as the blonde woman who owns the hazel eyes, that feel like they are gazing into your very soul, sends a knowing smirk your way. 

Your heart rate speeds up, the eye contact with the stranger did not last more than a second, yet you feel completely exposed, like she knows what your intentions are but you don’t let it distract you from your original plans, ou follow through with them and a few days later when Carter’s father appears on the news pleading for whomever has his son to let him go, offering a monetary reward, you smile and figure that the not knowing if is son is suffering or even alive is enough punishment for what he did, because even if he convinces himself his son is dead, he will forever carry that pain with him, and no other woman will be hurt by his animal of a son. Killing a killer leaves the exact same number of killers in the world, but the number changes if you keep doing it doesn’t it?


	2. They Deserve It

You saw her again. And again. Ever since the first time you’d seen her at the bar, you have seen her six more times, all of those just as you’re about to take out whoever your target is. No matter where you are she’s there, just staring. You now don’t even need to glance at her to know when she’s begun staring at you, you do so anyways. You’re not an idiot, after the second time you’d seen her you did your research,none of it quite legal, you know who she is, and she clearly seems to know who you are. Aside from the glances you can’t seem to help throwing at her, and her ever present stare, neither of you has taken any step towards acknowledging each other, which for you is great.

You are more than happy to let things go as they are, you figure that if she wanted you dead she would have already tried something, and if she dies try you’re certain you can handle it. No matter what the few friends you keep on your day to day life think, or your height may show, you are not a meek little girl, you’ve had to fend for yourself for a while. However, you notice a certain English agency seems to have taken notice of her, and have a supposedly secret team, after her. They know what she looks like, and they have seemed to take notice of the amount of times you are seen in the same general vicinity. They don’t know who you are yet, wigs and contact lenses can really change a person by themselves, but you always make sure never to use your real accent, never to stand the way you normally do, when you look in the mirror you don’t even recognize yourself and when you speak, it sounds like a stranger is talking through your lips. 

What you do in your normal life also helps disguise who you really are, after all, who's gonna suspect the shy, small woman, that has most people who meet her claim her to be adorable or cute, never the hot or alluring person you show yourself to be during your self appointed assignments. Especially when she does semi regular volunteer work. You don’t have a job, getting your funds not only from the deadbeats you handle but also from a trust fund left in your name by him, but your friends believe you do, and that is why you so often have to take business trips. 

You know that Eve Polastri, who you learned was the main huntress on the search for Villanelle, and her team don’t know who you are, but you don’t know if Villanelle does. You’ve never seen her outside your self given job. But you’d be an idiot if you were to work under the assumption that she doesn’t know, and that is something you’re already claimed not to be, 

So yes, they don’t know who you are yet, and maybe if you were to stop doing what you do you’d be safe, never have to see Villanelle again, and have the constant fear of being found out by who were only trying to find you because of her, but you can’t stop, those bastards and the people they hurt deserve what you give them, and who else will give them that if not you?


End file.
